Professor (assassin)
|For = the character in |see = Ralf Blunden}} |Hair_color = Brown |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Profession = Assassin-for-hire |Affiliations = Azar Javed Salamandra |Abilities = Crossbowmanship Swordsmanship |Voice = Steve Perring (English) Jaroslaw Boberek (Polish) |Appears_games = }} The Professor (Polish: Magister) is a cunning assassin who was, along with the mysterious mage, Azar Javed, one of the apparent leaders of Salamandra's attack on Kaer Morhen keep. The Professor's trademark is his highly sophisticated choice of words, and witty comments. He detests witchers, regarding them as pathetic relics of the past, hampered by their sentimental and romantic notions. Why he joined Salamandra will always remain a mystery. Still more mysterious is why he would choose to be number two. If it was willingly or because of blackmail, no one can tell. But he apparently was not very happy with his choice, he and Azar Javed having had certain differences of opinion. This is not to suggest that he was not perfectly happy killing innocent bystanders and just plain anyone he felt like. He seemed to have issues with the power arrangements. When Geralt finds himself unexpectedly incarcerated at the beginning of Chapter II, it turns out that the Professor is one of his fellow inmates, but not for long. The Professor was bailed out of jail by persons unknown, leaving Geralt to stew, but not before taunting him a little, as bad guys do. Their second encounter comes at the end of Chapter II when the witcher must again face him and Azar Javed. Their third encounter is their last. It is the Professor's second last encounter with anyone or anything. His last rendezvous is with a hungry kikimore queen. Associated quests * Defending Kaer Morhen * The Unforgiven * Wanted * Witchers' Secrets Journal Entry : One of the leaders of the Salamandra attack on Kaer Morhen was a man called the Professor, who seemed to be a cunning assassin. The other leader was a mage. : It turned out that the assault on Kaer Morhen was not the Professor's first foul deed. The arrest warrant shows clearly that my opponent is a wanted man. : The Professor is a wanted man and the City Guard is looking for him. A warrant for his arrest has been issued. : The Professor was released from the dungeon right in front of my eyes. He mocked the law and proved to me just how powerful Salamandra is. : The Professor is dead. Defeating him wasn't easy, but it was very satisfying. Trivia * His character design is likely based on Léon Montana from the movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%A9on:_The_Professional Léon: The Professional], complete with glasses. * He shares some similarities with the book character also known as the Professor, Ralf Blunden. Notes * His weapon of choice is a crossbow, sometimes wrist-mounted. * According to Triss Merigold in the Prologue, the Professor is wanted in Redania, Temeria, and Kaedwen. * Chatting with Eskel during the Prologue reveals that the disfigured witcher has heard the Professor's a "pro" who has 17 men's lives on his "conscience". * The Professor promised the bandits who attacked Kaer Morhen 50 for every witcher slain. * Azar Javed keeps fleeing battles, abandoning the Professor to his own devices — not much of an ally. * In the , his glasses appear as one of the items up for auction during the Open Sesame! quest. Videos File:Battle at Mage Tower File:Unforgiven_End_of_Chapter_3 Gallery People Professor full.png Gwent cardart syndicate the professor.png|Gwent cardart cs:Magistr de:Professor es:Profesor fr:Le Professeur it:Professore (videogioco) hu:A Professzor (számítógépes játék) pl:Magister ru:Профессор pt-br:Professor Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:The Witcher characters